Evan Sloan Weinstein Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Evan Sloan Weinstein portrayed a Drama Teacher in Fear the Walking Dead’s Premier. ---- Outside of The Walking Dead, what would fans know you best for? Outside of Fear the Walking Dead, I do a lot of commercials; Kohl’s, Just Dance and the Grammys among other ones. Fear The Walking Dead isn’t your first encounter with the undead as an actor. You portrayed a zombie in The Risen. Can you give us some details about your make-up process and how you became the “Crossing Guard Zombie”? The Risen was a Senior Thesis film made by my friend Anthony Maddalon while we were attending Fairleigh Dickinson University. We all helped each other when it came to our films and Anthony needed someone to play a crossing guard. So I stepped up. It was so much fun. I was attacked by two zombie children. I was trying to defend myself by hitting them with my stop sign. It was great fun. What role/roles have you had in Fear The Walking Dead? So in Fear the Walking Dead I played a teacher. I was in the pilot episode and was in a couple of pivotal scenes at the school. Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? I was not given any backstory or any character story, so I did create a backstory for my character. The name I gave that character was Mr. Rocky Knath. Named after my two favorite teachers. I was the drama teacher at this school. But I was one of the cool teachers. I liked to teach my kids about life and how to deal with it as well as putting the lessons we learn into acting. Can you confirm if you will be returning to the show in future episodes? ' I cannot confirm if I will be returning to the show that is up to the people who run the show. It would be amazing to be part of that show for a longer period of time. '''What factor of the show helped you most when getting into character? ' Getting into character was easy. I sort of went into “Dad mode" and was over protective of the kids who were in the school. The scene where the kids are being escorted out of the school was pretty great. The kids had no idea why they were leaving so they kind of just thought they got out early. But us teachers knew exactly what had happened. We all just watched the video. So getting into character for that was great. 'As you have starred within two different productions with the undead, have you thought about your own apocalypse plan if the flesh hungry dead were to rise? ' Oh man, I’d hate to be around for the zombie apocalypse. I think my drama teacher character would do ok in that world. He’d always be on his toes and might last longer than people think…but at the same point he might be a little difficult to deal with, always analyzing things and trying to understand why people are acting they way they are. I think the others might turn on him before the zombies got there. 'What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? ' The atmosphere on the show was amazing. I love being on those kinds of sets. It was very fun and everyone was joking around. I spent a lot of time with the kids who played high schoolers. It was interesting to hear how they all were selected. Cliff Curtis was a nice, as was Kim Dickens. Scott Lawrence who played the principal of the school and I had a couple of hilarious conversations about late night TV. I also had lunch with Alycia Carey. The two of us talked about our careers, Seth Rogen, tea and how we thought the show was going to turn out. 'Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ' There were so many stories from set. All of the kids thought I looked like Seth Rogen so they would say “Sup Seth” every time they passed me. Another teacher named Doug Coulp and I laughed for hours on set. The two of us were “troublemakers” because we kept making everyone laugh and he has an infectious laugh so once he started going… we all did. 'Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? ' I was actually cut from a scene because of being seen too much from the day before. They said it wouldn’t make sense for me to be in this part. It was the scene where Alycia was sitting in the soccer bleachers and the kids were all painting on the wall. ' Were you expecting the huge success of Fear The Walking Dead premier? Breaking records and having a huge total of 10.1 million viewers on its initial broadcast ' Seeing as how the Better Caul Saul did so amazing in its first episode, following the huge success of Breaking Bad, I thought Fear the Walking Dead would be just as successful. All of my friends and family were watching from back home in New Jersey so I bet that had something to do with it. 'What advice would you give to readers trying to break into the entertainment industry? ' The best advice I can give to any reader who is trying to break into the industry would be this. Stick with it and don’t give up. So many people come out here to LA thinking that its going to be easy. That they are going to get noticed walking on the street and suddenly become an overnight success. Its hard and its very trying but when its rewarding… it's the absolute best feeling in the world. I’ll never forget the feeling I had when I just finished filming my first commercial, knowing that I had accomplished one of my childhood dreams of being on TV. Its a feeling that I’ll never forget and a feeling that I work my but off to deal again. For some people, you get to LA and you get lucky and get yourself in with the right people and you start working and for others, people wait years before they hit their stride. Seriously, it's very difficult but again the reward is so amazing. 'If you had to describe your Fear The Walking Dead experience in one word, what would it be? ' My Fear the Walking Dead experience in one word would be… Exhilarating. 'Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? ' I do have some stuff coming up. Working on a few writing projects. I just had a couple of really big auditions and two commercials of mine are coming out! Another one for Just Dance 2016 and another Kohl’s commercial coming out next month. I’m also about to direct a horror short film that I’m really excited about! Instagram is @TheEvanWeinstein Twitter is @ItsWeinstein Facebook.com/EvanSloanWeinstein '''Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much Category:Interviews